poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mako Reaction and Robot Digimon
This They found Falcomon Morgana: That must be the Agent. Futaba: Wait, there's something wrong with him. Ann: How can you tell? Ryuji: Look...￼ Then he Attacked them, and they look exhausted Falcomon: Should I assume I've won? Unless you've fight back, you are going to die. Dogmon: (Panting) If I look dead to you, then guess again! He's going to use his power, but it electrocuted him Goatmon: Dogmon! Falcomon: Good. That's more￼ like it. He knocked them out Falcomon: Countertek ￼deplayed. There is no method they can utilize... Minutes Later Tama: Wakay the-wakey Wakey! They wake up and they saw Tama Kumamon: Tama! Lobomon: You're here?! Tama: That's the-me! Boy, am I ever the-glad ￼to see you! Agunimon: Alright! Ottermon: We got our powers back. Mercurymon: Reminds me the time I had at Language Class. Cutaway Lady: Look at these big one! Ratatata!￼ Ratatata! Ratatata! Reflectmon: Is this Calculous? Lady: I don't know. Ratatata! End of Cutaway Tama: When I realised I couldn't the-reach you. I was so the-upset! Falcomon: If your powers have recovered, we need to keep going. Tama: Oh! Isn't Falcomon here the-completely amazing? He's the-with the, uh... Oh, that's the-right, the League of S! Arbormon: I knew it! He is the other agent! Falcomon. So. Are we done? Because we need to keep--- Tama: That thing he did, I think that's it called Counter-the-tek. Any-the-way, it can take any the-kind of magic or technique, and old the-move at all, and completely nullify it! Falcomon: Yep... That's right. Beetlemon: Whoa! Thanks! Tama: And that's the-what he used to remove your suppressors! Although, he wasn't sure if the-worked, so she was kind of the-freaking-the-out! Falcomo: What? Th-that is not true at low! I was... completely in control. Tama: If you the-ask me, he's a Champion! Woo! How can you not the-love him! Am I the-right? Kazemon: You sure are. Thanks for the help. Loweemon: Yeah, you help us. Falcomon: Look, I have no time for this. We are here to work. Let's continue the operation. They head out Falcomon: Watch you're step here? The area is full of Mirages and Digimon. It's up to you now. Good luck. Anteatermon: Don't worry, we got this. Ranamon: Oh yeah! The right here is our time to shine. There's something strange about those Mirages and Digimon. Tama: I think some of them are uninprismable unless you use eldboxes like the one Gaomon the-gave you. Beetlemon: Huh? What you say? Ladybugmon: You mean they're machines, not Mirages? Tama: Maybe Machines, or the-maybe. No, that the-impossible. Never the-mind, forget what I said it. Dogmon: Okay, we'll forget it. Flamingomon: Well, at least we know how to imprism them. For now. They open the gate and the alarm is ringing Tama: I have got a bad the-feeling ￼about this. Beetlemon: Uh, guys. Why is the countdown is here at that gate? Ranamon: Whatever it is, it's not good. Tama: Let's get the-out of here! Agunimon: Um, isn't that the Entrance? Yusuke: Keep going! Trust me, this is the right way. Agunimon: Okay! Roger that, full speed ahead! Tama: I guess we're the-doing ￼this again! They made it here and they saw many Robot Digimon Beetlemon: What the? Kazemon: Looks like we have a Major Problem for these Robots. They are fighting and one of them got exploded￼ Morgana: Whoa! Makoto: What the? Guardromon: Huh? Who made this Smoke? Falcomon: That Robot just talk. Tama: I the-heard it speak too! Falcomo: Hm? So she can. What a coincidence. Kazemon: I guess. You just noticed? Minutes Later Beetlemon: So you're named is Guardromon? So, tell me weren't those guys yours? Makoto: Yeah, you're friend's there--- are they able to talk just llike you do? Guardromon: Not really? But I can commence them. Listen, everyone. Just calm down, okay. He talk to them Guardromon: See, I knew they'd be reasonable. They even said they'll help us! Morgana: Wow! Ann: Color ￼me impressed. Falcomon: Yes, bravo. Guardromon: Okay, so what can me and my friends do for you? Falcomon: Oh, actually. Theu use their power to the Mako ￼Reaction Morgana: Whoa! What's happening? Kazemon: Does this mean the reactor's working? Tama: Figaro Castle can break the-free ￼now! Futaba: Let's go outside. Meanwhile Cyberdramon: It's time! Now full speed ahead! Two Drill came together with the Castle and our heroes saw the Huge Chain and then it break free Kumamon: Alright! Mercurymon: It work! Tama: Yeah the-baby!￼ Whew... What an ordeal all that the-was. Beetlemon: Yeah, no kidding. Me, Mercurymon and Grumblemon got our powers back. But couldn't this be that "cradle of mako's light" that has the Key of Earth Guardromon: You mean this one? He show them the key Morgana: Exactly! Falcomon: It appears that you have it all along. Tama: Lucky the-us. Loweemon: (Thoughs) Again, it seems just a little too lucky... but there's no point in dwelling on it right now. Falcomon: So Guardromon. What will you do now? Guardromon: I don't know. Cyberdramon: Why don't you stay here with me? Ryuji: Oh great. You again? Cyberdramon: What do you know. My Favorites Hybrid Digimon. You help has been most invaluable? And didn't, Gaomon relay my intention? Morgana: Yeah. But we still have the grudge against you! Cyberdramon: Look, I'm sorry. The federation was watch me like a hawk, so I... Ann: But what Renamon? Cyberdramon: Of course. I made certain she escaped. After all, she wouldn't have been out there protecting you had I not asked. Yusuke: So, she was part of it? Futaba: Oh. Then, technically you did help us... before you unhelped us.￼ Morgana: Alright... I guess we're even then. Anteatermon: And don't ever think about tricking us, even my friends who tricked me to go somewhere I don't know. Cutaway Anteatermon: What the? They arrived at the Aquarium Anteatermon: I thought you said you'll take me to Walt Disney world. Flitmon: Actually, I trick you. Cutaway end Then they saw a Dragon flew up Agunimon: What the Heck was that? Falcomon: Where did it came from? Cyberdramon: Has it always been there, lurking beneath Figaro? Tama: Incredibly. That Mirage the-possessed ￼power beyond the-belief. Morgana: What? ￼